


Seishunki

by Zielhona



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Crying, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Français | French, Humor, Idiots in Love, Junior High, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, School Uniforms, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielhona/pseuds/Zielhona
Summary: Inui analysait tranquillement la situation, son cahier en main et prenait des notes.Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion il en arriva à la conclusion que Tezuka en voulait à mort à Oishi et que ce dernier n’osait rien faire...Parce que les collégiens peuvent être très stupides!Écrite il y a des années
Relationships: Ooishi Shuuichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 62





	Seishunki

**Author's Note:**

> Sheishunki = adolescence

Un silence quasi-monastique régnait sur les cours de tennis en cette fin d’après-midi.   
Tous les membres du club de Seigaku étaient pourtant présents, mais chacun s’évertuait à se fondre dans le décor pour survivre à la mauvaise humeur de leur capitaine.

Tous, des débutants aux réguliers, étaient parfaitement conscients que quelque chose n’allait pas, n’allait même pas du tout entre leur capitaine et son second.

Depuis maintenant trois jours ils ne s’adressaient plus la parole et quand, extrêmement rarement, leurs regards se croisaient ils s’envoyaient des éclairs et autres ondes néfastes ressenties par tous.

Inui analysait tranquillement la situation, son cahier en main et prenait des notes.   
Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion il en arriva à la conclusion que Tezuka en voulait à mort à Oishi et que ce dernier n’osait rien faire.

L’adolescent savait qu’il ne fallait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, mais le moral et la concentration de l’équipe dépendait beaucoup, voir principalement, de leur humeur.   
Ils devaient participer à un tournoi dans quelques jours seulement et pourtant les réguliers fuyaient le terrain le plus rapidement possible après un entraînement bâclé et visiblement Tezuka n’attendait que leur départ pour s’enfuir lui aussi.

L’atmosphère était très lourde et l’orage commençait à gronder. Même Arai obéissait sagement, Horio ne se ventait plus et les membres du fan-club de Ryôma n’approchaient plus des cours. Le regard tueur de Kaidô faisait pâle figure face à celui de son capitaine et d’ailleurs il n’osait pas rivaliser.   
Ryuzaki-sensei n’apparaissait qu’en coup de vent pour donner quelques consignes et retourner dans son bureau, laissant les pauvres tennismen seuls avec leur capitaine, comme si elle aussi craignait la colère de Tezuka.  
Inui se demanda s’il pourrait faire quelque chose ou non, et surtout ce qu’il pourrait faire, ou essayer de faire pour réconcilier les deux amis.   
Il décida finalement qu’il parlerait à son capitaine dès la fin de l’entraînement, quitte à se faire taper dessus, il se vengerait en lui faisant boire un de ses jus que lui seul savait préparer. Fort de cette décision, il retourna à son étude approfondie des autres réguliers.

Comme les deux jours précédents, l’entraînement se termina très tôt et les joueurs se précipitèrent aux vestiaires pour prendre leur douche et retrouver la liberté.

Oishi s’éloigna seul en courant, évitant ses camarades qui n’avaient de cesse de l’assommer de questions quand Tezuka n’était pas là.   
Il retournerait aux vestiaires quand il serait sûr de n’y voir personne.

Il s’en voulait terriblement, ce demandant comment il avait pu faire une chose aussi horrible à son meilleur ami… enfin à son ex-meilleur ami maintenant.   
Tezuka ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il en était sûr.   
Il senti son cœur se serer en repensant à ce qu’il avait fait, il y avait trois soirs de cela.   
Il accéléra sa course espérant ainsi être suffisamment fatigué pour arriver enfin à dormir un peu, à oublier ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, les regrets qui le rongeaient.

Après une heure de course folle, dégoulinant de sueur comme jamais, il se rendit aux vestiaires, déserts comme il l’avait espéré et alla prendre une douche. Il resta longtemps sous le jet d’eau froide et alla se rhabiller.

Le jeune tennisman allait rentrer chez lui quand la porte des vestiaires s’ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Tezuka qui lui lança un regard glacial avant de fermer la porte et de tirer le verrou.

Oishi avala bruyamment sa salive et recula un peu alors que son capitaine s’approchait de lui. Il n’osait même plus lever les yeux de peur de rencontrer le regard qui ne faisaient qu’accentuer les reproches qu’il se faisait déjà.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu’il cède à ses hormones.   
Il était un homme, pas un animal…   
Pourtant voir Tezuka devant lui ce soir-là l’avait fait craquer.   
Ses cheveux mouillés ébouriffés, ses joues encore rougies par l’entraînement, sa peau nue dorée encore dégoulinante d’eau froide, ses yeux brillants sans ses lunettes, son regard myope tellement…   
Il n’avait pas pu résister.   
Et maintenant il s’en voulait, mais c’était trop tard, il avait tout gâché.   
Il avait trahi son meilleur ami, son seul véritable ami… uniquement à cause des ses foutues hormones.   
Depuis Tezuka ne lui avait évidemment plus adressé la parole et c’était tout à fait compréhensible…   
Oishi voulait s’excuser, mais comment trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu’il avait fait.   
Comme si des excuses pouvaient suffire.   
Vu l’humeur de Tezuka le lendemain matin quand il l’avait revu, il avait comprit que des mots ne pouvaient rien changer.   
Il avait voulu essayer quand même, dire quelque chose, mais tout était resté bloqué dans sa gorge quand il avait croisé son regard.   
Ses yeux brillants jadis tellement rieurs quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux, étaient profondément noirs, emplis de haine et d’incompréhension totale.

Tezuka s’avançait toujours vers Oishi qui recula jusqu’à se retrouver dos au mur.

Après quelques instants qui lui parurent une éternité, il se décida à faire face à son capitaine, prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux.   
Il resta stupéfait en le voyant les yeux brillants, au bord des larmes.   
Conscient tout à coup de son état, Tezuka se retourna vivement.

\- Pourquoi ?? Demanda le capitaine à son second.   
\- … je… euh… enfin… je…, balbutia Oishi qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.   
\- POURQUOI ???? Cria Tezuka.   
\- Parce que. Répondit Oishi.   
\- Ce… ce n’est pas une réponse !!!! Murmura alors Tezuka, secoué par ses larmes.

Oishi aurait voulu disparaître sous terre à cet instant.   
Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, effacer toute cette souffrance qu’il avait causée.   
Il avait réussit l’exploit de faire pleurer Tezuka, et quel exploit !!   
Pourtant jamais il ne s’en venterait, il en avait honte, tellement honte.   
Il avait fait souffrir une personne qui lui était chère, une personne qu’il… oui… une personne qu’il… aimait…   
Il venait de s’en rendre compte…   
Ça devait être ça l’amour…  
Ce sentiment qu’il ressentait depuis quelques mois maintenant…  
Cette jalousie quand Tezuka parlait avec d’autres…   
Quand Eiji le prenait par les épaules…   
Quand Fuji lui souriait…  
Quand Inui le collait…  
Quand Echizen attirait son attention…  
Toutes ses choses banales jusqu’à présent, prenaient des proportions monstrueuses…  
Toutes ses excuses qu’il trouvait pour rester un peu seul avec lui…  
Cette joie tous les matins de cours quand il le retrouvait dans le bus…  
Mais comment savoir si c’est vraiment ça de l’amour quand on n’a jamais été amoureux…  
C’était peut-être juste de la jalousie… peut-être… certainement… certainement pas…  
On n’est pas jaloux sans raison…  
Tezuka était à lui, et à personne d’autre !!!  
Il le savait, c’est tout !!!  
Mais fallait t’il tout casser, fallait t’il vraiment faire souffrir Tezuka pour qu’enfin il réalise, maintenant que tout était perdu, qu’il aimait ce garçon, qu’il l’aimait sincèrement.   
Qu’il l’aimait avec tout le sens qu’il pouvait mettre à ce mot…  
Oishi senti des larmes couler lentement sur ses joues, glisser le long de son cou avant d’être absorbées par son t-shirt.

\- Pourquoi ??? Chuchota le capitaine.  
\- Je n’ai pas pu résister. Je… mes hormones… murmura Oishi la gorge nouée. Je… je… j’avais envie… j’ai pas réfléchit… juste envie… je… je suis désolé… même si ça sert à rien… je…  
\- C’est pas ça que je te demande… coupa brusquement Tezuka.  
\- Je… je sais pas… je sais pas alors… qu’est-ce que tu veux… hoqueta Oishi.  
\- Pourquoi t’as fait ça ??? Pourquoi ??? Continua Tezuka comme s’il parlait à lui-même.  
\- Je… Essaya Oishi qui ne comprenait pas.  
\- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu es parti… pourquoi ??? Souffla le jeune capitaine.  
\- Pourquoi je… ?? Mais… je… j’avais… j’avais peur… Avoua Oishi du bout des lèvres.  
\- Peur ??? Mais peur de quoi ?? S’insurgea le plus jeune.  
\- Peur de moi… de ma réaction… de mes désirs… peur de toi… peur de tout… Poursuivit Oishi.

Un long silence s’installa dans la petite pièce. Seuls les légers hoquets d’Oishi qui pleurait encore se faisaient entendre.

\- Je… je ne savais pas que… que je te faisais peur… Recommença le capitaine.  
\- J’ai honte… j’ai tellement honte de moi… Sanglota le plus petit.  
\- Honte ?? Tu as honte ?? Mais de quoi ?? Demanda Tezuka.  
\- … de ce que j’ai ressenti… de ce que j’ai fait… de… de moi… Murmura l’adolescent.  
\- Je te dégoûte tant que ça pour que tu ai honte ?? Marmonna Tezuka.  
\- NON !!! Cria Oishi. Non, ce n’est pas ça du tout… au contraire…   
\- Au contraire ?? Insista le capitaine.

Oishi ne savait plus où il en était. Il lui semblait que Tezuka lui tendait une perche… il devait rêver !!!   
Tezuka ne pouvait pas faire ça après ce qu’il avait subit.   
Pourtant… Oishi ne pouvait pas laisser passer le plus petit espoir qu’il avait de recoller les morceaux.  
Il reprit une profonde inspiration et sécha du mieux qu’il pu ses larmes sur la manche de son t-shirt.

\- Je… je n’aurais jamais pu faire ça… si… si tu me dégoûtais… ça n’excuse rien, je sais… Commença Oishi.  
\- …  
\- Te voir après la douche… ça m’a fait… bizarre… je… j’ai senti des… trucs… je sais pas comment l’expliquer… j’ai pas réfléchit… je l’ai fait, c’est tout… je suis désolé… Continua doucement le plus âgé.  
\- Arrête !! Cria presque Tezuka d’un ton sans appel.  
\- …  
\- Arrête !!! Arrête de t’excuser tout le temps !! Je me moque de tes excuses… je m’en moque complètement !! Grogna le capitaine.  
\- Mais que… comment je peux… me faire… pardonner… alors… si c’est possible… Chuchota Oishi.   
\- Y’a pas de pardon à obtenir !!! Ronchonna Tezuka.

Oishi ne savait plus quoi dire. Son estomac était noué comme jamais encore.   
Tezuka ne voulait pas qu’il s’excuse.   
Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait alors ?? Lui faire payer… comment ??   
Ça n’avait pas d’importance en fait, il accepterait tous les châtiments, si ça pouvait soulager son capitaine.

\- En fait… c’était juste physique… Marmonna bizarrement Tezuka.  
\- QUOIIIII ??? HEINNNN ??? NANNNNN !! Hurla presque Oishi.  
\- Ah ?? Bougonna le capitaine.

Oishi réalisa qu’il s’agissait vraiment d’une perche que lui tendait son ami.   
Il aurait du s’en rendre compte plus tôt.   
Si Tezuka lui en avait voulu autant qu’il le croyait, il ne serait pas là en ce moment à parler avec lui, à insister pour avoir des réponses aux questions qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginées entendre de sa bouche !!   
Il fallait qu’il lui avoue tout, quitte à se faire jeter ça ne serait pas pire que l’indifférence ou la haine qu’il supportait depuis trois jours.   
Un léger sourire revient effleurer ses lèvres en pensant que tout n’était peut-être pas perdu.

\- Je crois que je… peut-être que je suis… comment dire… enfin… ce n’est pas physique… c’est plus… c’est… des… sentiments… Chuchota Oishi tout en se sentant rougir.  
\- Des sentiments ?? Tu… peux… préciser… Hésita Tezuka.

Oishi reprit sa respiration.   
Tezuka ne l’avait pas envoyé au diable, pas encore.   
Il n’avait jamais eu de mal à lui parler mais ce soir c’était vraiment la galère.   
Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, hésitait et bégayait.   
Mais Tezuka ne semblait pas plus dans son état normal que lui.   
Il semblait avoir perdu son calme et son sérieux, comme lui.

\- Je… je crois que… je ne pense pas à toi comme… à un ami… mais… mais plutôt comme… plus qu’un ami… peut-être… sans doute… certainement… Marmonna Oishi de plus en plus rouge.   
\- Ah…

Tezuka n’avait presque pas bougé, juste un léger frisson qui n’avait pas échappé à Oishi.   
Rassemblant tout le courage qu’il lui restait, après tout ce qu’il avait fait à Tezuka était bien plus difficile à concevoir que ce qu’il allait faire maintenant. Mais la voie enrouée de Tezuka le stoppa net.

\- Tu sais… c’était… c’était ma… première fois… Murmura le plus jeune.   
\- Je… je… moi… aussi… Avoua doucement Oishi.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.   
Oishi termina finalement le mouvement qu’il avait amorcé et tendit lentement la main vers celle de Tezuka, l’emprisonnant doucement.   
Le jeune capitaine sursauta mais ne la retira pas, accentuant au contraire la pression de ses doigts autour se ceux de son second.   
Oishi senti son cœur comme jamais encore et fit un pas en avant pour être à la hauteur de Tezuka.   
Il jeta un œil timide vers lui et constata qu’il fermait les yeux, les lunettes légèrement embuées par les larmes qu’il avait versées.   
Tezuka ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Oishi détourna brusquement la tête, comme prit en faute.   
Tezuka lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l’index et l’attira vers lui.   
Oishi se senti soudain très faible. Tezuka lui faisait un sourire, pour le moins pervers.

\- Tu m’as prit ma première fois… Susurra Tezuka. Tu ne crois quand même pas t’en tirer comme ça !!!

Oishi se figea, incapable de bouger face que regard et aux paroles de son capitaine… qui pleurait il y a quelques minutes à peine.   
Il ferma les yeux, s’attendant à tout… sauf au contact des lèvres de Tezuka sur les siennes.   
Il rouvrit les yeux, complètement éberlué.

\- Que… ?? Hasarda Oishi.   
\- Ça ne te convient pas ?? Tu m’as prit mon premier baiser. C’est normal que ça soit moi qui te fasse ton premier non ?? Souri tendrement Tezuka.   
\- Je… j’ai… j’ai rien contre !!! Rougit Oishi.

Ils baissèrent tout les deux la tête, ne sachant maintenant plus quoi dire ou faire. Avec toujours cette légère pression qui laissait leurs doigts emmêlés.  
Le silence reprit sa place dans les vestiaires pendant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que la porte soit violemment frappée, les sortant tous les deux de leur douce torpeur.  
Tezuka lâcha la main d’Oishi à regret et tourna le verrou, laissant entrer Inui, les lunettes brillantes et le sourire sadique.

\- Enfin !!! Je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez !!! Je ne vous entendais plus parler depuis quelques minutes !! Gémit Inui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer, Tezuka l’attrapa par le col de son polo et l’attira à lui, lui chuchota quelques mots au creux de l’oreille, qui eurent pour effet de le rendre d’un beau rouge cerise et il détalla aussi rapidement qu’il était venu sans demander son reste.

Tezuka gloussa doucement. Oishi resta perplexe, se demandant vraiment qu’avait pu dire son… son petit ami à Inui pour qu’il réagisse de la sorte.   
Il allait le demander à Tezuka, qui anticipa sa question.

\- Je lui ai pourtant juste dit qu’au lieu de s’occuper des affaires des autres il ferait mieux de s’occuper de son Kaidô !!! Gloussa Tezuka.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait leur camarade bien trop curieux.   
Après quelques minutes, Oishi tendit doucement sa main vers celle de Tezuka, qui la prit dans la sienne, faisant sourire son petit ami de toutes ses dents.

\- On s’en va ?? Proposa Tezuka.   
\- Déjà ?? Bougonna Oishi.   
\- Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu avais de beaux poissons ?? Insista le plus jeune.   
\- Si, approuva Oishi assez déboussolé.   
\- Tu me les montre…ras un jour ?? Demanda Tezuka.   
\- Bien sûr !!! Tout de suite si tu veux !!! S’enthousiasma Oishi.   
\- Allons-y alors… Shuichirô !!! Déclara Tezuka en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son petit ami.   
\- Allons-y Kuni-kun, Approuva doucement Oishi en souriant.


End file.
